


The Lion's thoughts

by kattakyre



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How Do I Tag, because they have no manes, both serious and stupid, chat fic, chatfic, half of this is just VLD from their point of view, i MAY put the Graphic Depictions of Violence warning on at some point, so uh this is just the voltron lions doing stuff, the lions have female pronouns, the other half is just them messing around, this isn't dead i'm just lazy, updates every few months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattakyre/pseuds/kattakyre
Summary: The lions talk about the antics of their paladins, and maybe get up to some antics of their own...(This is basically Voltron from the perspective of the lions and a Lion Chatfic.)(This is my first story)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhhh here we go!

**(2000 YEARS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF VLD S.1 EP.1)**

Dark.

Darker.

Yet still darker...

She sat there, motionless. Waiting for someone to wake her. Someone worthy of her trust.

She sat, motionless like she had for the last 8000 years, since she was hidden away.

By Alfor.

The creator of the lions.

She wondered what happened to him.

Then her thoughts drifted back to her paladin,

Who she had felt trying to connect to her, 

but she was locked away, unable to communicate

with her dear paladin-

** HEY BLACK! **

Wait, what? Did she just imagine that? What was that voice?

** Are you going to respond or what? **

_ ** Blue? ** _

** BLACK! YOU FINALLY RESPONDED! AFTER ALL THESE DECOPHOEBS! **

**NOW I CAN FINALLY DO THIS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chat is born!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have school tomorrow, I really should be going to sleep.

**-BLUE LION CREATED GROUP CHAT _"The reunion of the Lions!!!!"_-******

** ** **-BLUE LION ADDED BLACK LION** ** **

** ** **BLUE LION ADDED YELLOW LION** ** **

** ** **BLUE LION ADDED GREEN LION** ** **

** ** **BLUE LION ADDED RED LION** ** **

** **

** ****BLUE LION:**Heya! I've finally got the band back together! ** **

****

** ****BLACK LION:**Blue? What is the meaning of this? ** **

** **** **

** ****BLUE LION:** It's a group chat! So we can all talk? ** **

** ** **** ** **

** ****BLACK LION:** But why? ** **

** ** ** **** ** ** **

** ****BLUE LION:** Because I'm bored of just sitting doing absolutley NOTHING for thousands of decaphoebs! ** **

** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** **

** ****GREEN LION:** Yeah, I gotta admit, being stuck down in a pit isn't the most pleasureable experience ** **

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

** ****RED LION:** Do you understand how annoying it gets when Galra commanders constantly bang on your particle barrier demanding you let them in? I really wish I could just let the barrier down and blast them to bits! ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ****YELLOW LION:** Yeah. Thank the stars we finally get to do something for once! ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ****BLACK LION:** Have you tried communicating with your paladins? ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ****RED LION:** Yep. No response. ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ****GREEN LION:** Of course. ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ****YELLOW LION:** I mean, what else are we supposed to do? ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ****BLUE LION:** My bond has.. disappeared. ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ****BLUE LION:** It's almost like my paladin.... disconnected. ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ****YELLOW LION** Yeah. Gyrgan's prescence has gone. ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ****GREEN LION:** Same. No response. ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ****RED LION:** It's almost like our paladins.... ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ****RED LION:** Oh. ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ****YELLOW LION:** With it being this long with no contact, we have to assume the worst has happened. ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ****BLUE LION:** The feeling of emptiness without the bond... it's almost painful... ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ****GREEN LION:** Um, ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** **GREEN LION:** _@BLACK LION_ Can you feel a bond to your paladin? You haven't responded yet.** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ****BLACK LION:** I feel it... I can feel him. ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ****BLACK LION:** He's trying to communicate with me, to find me.. ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ****BLACK LION:** But his aura seems... different. ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ****BLUE LION:** Well, at least you have a paladin. ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ****BLUE LION** Weird aura or not. ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ****YELLOW LION:** Yeah. Even if Gyrgan was half mad I would still take him in at this point. ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ****RED LION:** Same. ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ****GREEN LION:** I guess it's just the waiting game until we get rediscovered. ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ****BLUE LION:** I really hope it's sometime soon. ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** **\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****RED LION:** Ok, but seriously, can these paladins just hurry up? I'm getting really impatient. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****YELLOW LION** When are you not impatient?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****YELLOW LION:** Just saying.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****RED LION:** Yeah, but this is a new level of impatientcy.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****RED LION** I feel like I just want to break out of here, find my paladin and have this waiting over with.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****BLACK LION:** Keep calm, Red. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****BLACK LION:** We have beaten foes once thought to be unbeatable. We have reached new levels of power. We had some of the mightiest warriors in the universe by our side. We have fought in near impossible circumstances for the sake of peace and justice. We have defeated the deadliest creatures in the universe and saved countless planets and people. We should be able to stand the test of time.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **BLUE LION:** Man, I really missed your inspirational speeches, Black.**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****GREEN LION:** Black you're such a dad, takin care of us all and teaching us lessons.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****YELLOW LION:** Next thing you know, she'll be telling us stories, saying awful jokes and complaining about her hips.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **RED LION:** _"Back in my day, we didn't have the Castle of Lions or electricity, instead, we sat in barns and were powered by cycling, y'see"_**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****BLACK LION:** ...** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _BLACK LION HAS DISCONNECTED FROM THE CHAT_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****BLUE LION:** Aww.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****YELLOW LION:** Trust me, she'll be back soon.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed, with the lions only checking up with eachother every 10 - 20 decophoebs. No one had connected to their paladin. They all longed to leap back into the action and stand for justice, but with no pilot, they essentially had no soul, no spirit to keep them going. 

So the lions sat, and waited.

and waited.

and waited.

Until...

-**_The reunion of the lions!!!!"-_**

**BLUE LION:** GUYS.

**BLUE LION:** GUYS.

**BLUE LION:** GUYS.

**BLUE LION:** @Black Lion @Red Lion @Yellow Lion @Green Lion

**RED LION:** What do you want.

**YELLOW LION:** Blue? What's going on?

**BLACK LION:** Is this urgent news or is this another stupid prank thing?

**GREEN LION:** Even if it is stupid, I'm kinda glad that I've gotten a break from just sitting around and waiting for someone worthy for like 10000 years, excluding the times we've talked here before.

**BLUE LION:** NO GUYS, IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT! FOR REAL!

**RED LION:** Is it though?

**BLUE LION:** Yes!

**YELLOW LION:** Well, tell then!

**BLUE LION:** I feel my paladins presence!

**YELLOW LION:** Are you sure it's not just you imagining it or hallucination it or something?

**GREEN LION:** Can giant robot lions made out of transdimensional comet even have the mentality possible to experience such things?

**BLACK LION:** Do you promise this isn't a lie?

**RED LION:** Wouldn't be the first time...

**BLUE LION:** I swear on the name of the mighty Alfor that it's true!

**BLUE LION:** Wait, I need to go now...

-**_BLUE LION HAS DISCONNECTED_**-

**YELLOW LION:** Do you think she was telling the truth?

**GREEN LION:** I'm not sure. She definitely seemed more... energetic.

**BLACK LION:** Only time will tell. Let us hope so.

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------___

_ _Blue felt her power slowly grow, her paladin drawing nearer. Her senses came to life, and for the first time in 10000 years, she could truly percieve the world around her.  
She longed to roar to express her joy of finally being able to connect, but she knew she must wait a little bit longer before she can finally feel complete again._ _

_ _She wondered what her paladin would be like, what their personality would be and what form the bayard would take for them, she wondered if they would be a stealthy ninja or a big muscly beast. A person who could smile to make others fall to their knees, or a-_ _

_ _Sudden loud noises forced her out of her thoughts. The sound of screaming echoed through the cave, followed by a splash._ _

_ _Four youngins and one old man had fallen down the river into the water below. She took a few seconds to observe them as they stood up and promptly started gawking at her._ _

_ _There was a big man in mainly yellow with a small cub in green on his back. There was an angry looking man in red nearby, and then there was the pack Elder, who has clearly faced trauma, standing in awe near him._ _

_ _Then her gaze fell apon him._ _

_ _As she looked at him, she felt her power return. She felt all the spirit and strength that she had fought with so many thousand decophoebs ago._ _

_ _ _Her soul had returned._ _ _

_ _At first, they talked in a language that she did not understand. They seemed to be amazed by her, walking around and examining her, until she heard a familiar word._ _

_ _ ** _Voltron_ ** _ _

_ _They knew of Voltron._ _

_ _When she was waiting, she always feared that the legend of Voltron had dissapeared. That she would be regarded as trash and thrown away once she was finally discovered. Or even worse, technology had moved past the lions, and that there were stronger defenders. That Voltron was just a kid's tale, and it's time had passed._ _

_ _But they actually knew of Voltron._ _

_ _Hope sparked in her chest, and she let her barrier down at her paladin's command, and as she truly came to life._ _

_ _The people before her stood in amazement at all the info she telepathically transferred to them. She wasnt't surprised. Meeting a Lion, let alone Voltron wasn't something to scoff at. It is the bringer of peace and justice, the slayer of evil,_ _

_ _The defender of the universe._ _

_ _She leaned down to let her paladin in, and became amused at the screaming of the biggest and smallest of the group. Silly Earthlings, as she had leant they were called. Her paladin, or Lance as she had learnt he was called, promptly sat in the control chair and started reassuring his friends that he knew what he was doing._ _

_ _To which Blue learnt, he really didn't._ _

_ _And turned out to be an awful pilot._ _

_ _She was so confused by his erratic movements and general incoordination. His friends must've felt the same because they were screaming and telling him that his piloting skills were.. lacking, but she didn't mind. After 10000 years, she'd take almost anyone in as long as they were worthy of her trust. She let him pilot for a few more seconds until she sensed it._ _

_ _A Galra ship._ _

_ _And it was ready to attack Earth._ _

_ _Throughout her 10000 years of waiting, she had learnt from Red that in their disappearance, the Galra had taken over most of the universe and were ruling it as tyrannical warlords. They destroy everything in their path, and when in battle, will carry on fighting until they win or die.  
"Victory or death" as they said._ _

_ _She quickly alerted her paladin through their bond, and then took control and flew up to fight the ship. She and her paladin, Lance, worked together to attack the ship, before flying away and leading the ship away from the planet. After a few seconds of flying, and creating distance between them and the ship, something amazing happened. Something BLue did not expect._ _

_ _A wormhole opened._ _

_ _But how?_ _

_ _If Red couldn't feel Alfor's bond, and the Galra had been ruling the universe as bloodthirsty tyrants, then the Alteans should be gone, right? _ _

_ _Then who could’ve opened up the portal?_ _

_ _Half of her wanted to fly straight through and explore, but she realised it is up to her paladin to decide whether he wants to leave his home forever for the responsibilities of a paladin, or pass the honor on to someone else._ _

_ _She waited patiently as they discussed it, until Lance took a hold of the thrusters, _ _

_ _and drove Blue straight into the wormhole._ _


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

This is not dead. Just give me time and I'll get another chapter out! Eventually lol. 

JUST GIVE ME TIME!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small chance that something in here may contradict something from before because its been a while and Im kinda making this up as I go. This is mainly self indulgent though.

The essence of the cosmos flowed through her as she both moved at incomprehensible speed, and yet stayed in one place as she travelled through the wormhole. She could sense the excitement and fear from her passengers as the sudden new environment threw them into temporary disarray. The panic from them almost put her into a slight panic. What if this wormhole was unstable and the exit collapsed and they were trapped forever? What if this was some kind of Galra trick? What if she was mistaken about this being the key to the Castle and she accidently doomed them all?

She quickly pulled herself together. She was their point of guidance after all, she was this big, powerful, magical lion mech that they, and the universe were relying on. She had to be strong, for the other Lions, for the Paladins! Yeah!

After getting her courage together, she sped up a little, and before she knew it, they had exited the wormhole, and finally things were starting to feel familiar.

She could sense the Castle of Lions nearby. She could sense _Black._  
After 10,000 years, she could finally connect with another lion, and possibly even form Voltron. She became excited at the thought. She may be a leg, but when you're part of the Defender of the frickin Universe, she couldn't care less. They needed her, and she needed them, and together, they worked together to become one.

As she drove into Arus' atsmosphere, she began to dream of the days where the Lions stood together as one, united by their paladins, their souls, to form a mighty robot that was loved by good and feared by evil.   
_Voltron_

Her memories were soon interrupted when the Chosen Ones started to notice the castle. The Castle! It was in her line of sight!   
This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a dream. The castle was here, in front of her, and she could almost feel it welcome her back. She couldn't wait to go back to her charging station and embrace the energy flowing through her, comforted by the knowledge that she wasn't alone, no, this was the next generation of Paladins, right here, right now, after 10,000 years of waiting.

She focused back on the Paladins. They seemed just as amazed and excited as she was. As soon as they stepped outside, she let out a loud roar to open the Castle up to them. All the 10,000 years of waiting and longing dissapeared from her mind as the door opened and the Paladins stepped in. She was still confused of why one seemed scared of her. Shouldn't him, being a Chosen One, know she was only there to defend the universe from the evil?  
_No matter,_ she thought, _he'll soon learn that she is his ally, and soon they were to be defending the universe, Lion and Paladin, together, fighting as one.  
_Wow, the years really have changed me!_ She thought. _I'm starting to sound like Black!__

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-**"The reunion of the lions!!!!"**-_

_**BLUE LION**: I'm back!!_

_**YELLOW LION**: Ooooooo how'd it go!!_

_**BLUE LION**: Pretty good! I met the Paladins and, while they're young, they're strong! (and some seem to have the spirit to help me get up to a little bit of mischief _wink wink__

_**BLACK LION**: Absolutely not! Your Paladin is looking to you for guidance, and it is your job to show them and mature them to be a better person and an idol of peace!_

_**BLUE LION**: Oh c'mon Black! It's been 10,000 years! I at least want to do SOMETHING other than lie around and do battle with evil! I mean, not that blowing stuff up in the name of justice isn't fun, but still! _

_**BLACK LION**: No._

_**GREEN LION**: You know that she's going to do something stupid anyway, no matter what you say, Black._

_**BLACK LION**: SHE WILL DO NOTHING OF THE SORT._

_**BLUE LION**: WELL HOW ARE YOU GOING TO STOP ME, HUH???_

_**BLACK LION**: YOU'LL SEE IF YOU CONTINUE TO TEST MY PATIENCE._

_**RED LION**: Someone pass the imaginary popcorn. This is getting interesting._

_**GREEN LION**: Can't wait to see how this turns out._

_**BLUE LION**: WHAT WILL YOU EVEN DO???? LOCK ME IN MY BAY?? PUT ME ON THE NAUGHTY STEP??_

_**BLACK LION**: THAT'S IT, YOU'RE IN TIME OUT TILL WE REUNITE._

_ _ **BLACK LION changed BLUE LION's name to "IN TIME OUT"** _ _

_**IN TIME OUT**: _gasp____

_ _ _**GREEN LION**: wow you really f*cked up this time._ _ _

_ _ _**YELLOW LION**: F in the chat for Blue, she was a good lion._ _ _

_ _ _**RED LION**: F._ _ _

_ _ _**GREEN LION**: f._ _ _

_ _ _**YELLOW LION**: F._ _ _

_ _ _\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _

_ _ _ _ BACK TO REAL LIFE ___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _Blue did the Lion equivilent of a sigh to herself, which was basically a low pitched hum. Black was going to give her an earful once they'd got back together. Oh well. At least her Paladin was coming back to her, with the big, yellow guy walking behind him. She should really get around to using their names. Eh, maybe in the future, when they've bonded a little more._ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _She started up, and through the bond they shared, found out that the mission was to find and retrieve Yellow, while the small cub and the elder of the group went together to find Green._ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _She was excited at the thought of finding Yellow. Yellow got on with everyone, and rarely took part in fights. There were many unwritten laws of the universe, and she was pretty sure that one of them was that you couldn't hate Yellow without being pure evil._ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _Green could be fun too. She was very curious and analytical. Considering her Paladin (at least who she thought her Paladin was) was a little cub that must be daring if she was going to be the Green Lion Pilot, she was starting to get curious herself how Green would cope with that. Oh well, she wasn't the Green Lion. She was the Blue Lion, and she had a mission._ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _Going through the wormhole was much more comforting when you know that it was created by the daughter of your creator, and that on the other side was the kindest of all the Lions._ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _The planet Yellow was stuck on was a dry desert like planet similar to the area she was in when she was waiting for those endless years. But that was in the past now, and now Voltron was getting back together, to restore the peace! Oh yeah!_ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _Oh no.  
There are ships here. Ones she can sense are aggresive and want to harm her and her Paladin.  
Such small and weak ships would be no match for her old Paladin, Blytz, but this was a new one, a very very inexperienced one, and she was pretty rusty herself, having stood motionless for 10,000 years, and considering this being her 2nd Paladin, and their bond being established like 4 vargas ago, she was slighty frightened.   
Depending on how strong the bond with her Paladin is, and how experienced her Paladin is in flying, she can be a formidable foe or an absolute beast. And it was all magnified when she formed Voltron. Ohhh yeah, the power that coursed through them all then-_ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Stay on task. You're under fire with a very inexperienced Paladin at the griphanders. You just need to keep on guiding him to evade the enemy until-_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _She felt an explosion on her side. Not good._ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _-until Yellow connects to her Paladin, then you can both leave, and it'll all be all dandy, and we can save the universe! Yeah!_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _Another explosion hit her_ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Yeah, if we get out of here at all-** WAIT NO DON'T BE LIKE THAT IT'S ALL GOING TO BE FINE IT'S ALL GOING TO BE FINE IT'S ALL GOING TO BE-**_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _she saw the fighters coming towards her, ready to ram into her. Uh oh. _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _She braced herself for the worse,_ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _and then a flash of yellow appeared, and the missles were blocked from reaching her._ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _\---------**MIND CHAT BOND THING BETWEEN THE YELLOW AND BLUE LION**\---------------_ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _**BLUE LION**: Yellow! I'm so glad you're okay! I thought I was a goner there!_ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _**YELLOW LION**: From only a few fighters? Are you okay? Is your armour rusting?? Are you catching some kind of disease that only Lion Robots get? Will I get it too???_ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _**BLUE LION**:Yellow, Calm. Down. It'll be alright. It's been 10,000 YEARS. I may be a little rusty. Maybe we all are._ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _**BLUE LION**: Anyway, now that you're here, we can return to the Castle of Lions!_ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _**YELLOW LION**: It's been too long, Blue._ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _**BLUE LION**: Too long indeed._ _ _ _ _


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE THIS!
> 
> After, what, 7 months?
> 
> I was originally going to do a reboot of this, but that was... off, so I'm returning to this!
> 
> However I'm changing the text system up a bit to make it easier to read.

Blue and Yellow quickly flew back to the Wormhole, resisting the temptations to take control and dance among the stars. As great as it was to finally be back together, with new hope, there was an oppressive alien race to be stopped, and Voltron to be formed.

When coming exiting the wormhole, they were overjoyed to see Green Lion in all of her glory, radiating the same excited energy as they were. 3 Lions alone were a force to be reckoned with, so most of Blue's fears dissipated as soon as she touched back down in her hangar.

_ **-"The reunion of the lions!!!!"-** _

**IN TIME OUT: **

****Heck yeah!

**BLACK LION** _has changed _**IN TIME OUT**'_s __name to _**BLUE LION.**

_(GREEN LION has connected.)_

**GREEN LION:**

Feels so good to finally be together!

**YELLOW LION:**

Oh yeah, definitely! Now, all we need is Red!

...Speaking of Red, where is she?

_(RED LION has connected.)_

**RED LION:**

Oh yeah, now is probably a good time to mention that I'm on a Galra ship travelling towards Arus with the intent to either destroy it or capture the rest of the Lions.

**GREEN LION:**

Why bring a ship with a Lion on it to the place where they know already have 2 Lions??

They're just _asking_ for Red to be stolen from them.

**RED LION:**

Well, I benefit from their stupidity, so I'm not complaining.

**BLUE LION:**

Well, Voltron has suited up and have a plan.

Aight, imma head out.

**YELLOW LION:**

What does that mean?

**BLUE LION:**

I got it from my Paladin!

They're called 'memes'!

**GREEN LION:**

Interesting. More research needed.

How fascinating!

**BLACK LION:**

I know I'm not there with you but please try and focus on your mission!

**GREEN LION:**

ok boomer

**YELLOW LION:**

Green, are you in position?

**GREEN LION:**

Mhm. Paladins are on the ship, I repeat, Paladins are on the ship!

**RED LION:**

Oh heck I can feel mine.

What do I do?

**BLUE LION:**

Play hard to get.

**RED LION:**

Sounds good.

**YELLOW LION:**

Update: they've realised we're not going to give ourselves up and are now trying to take us by force!

And Galran technology definitely has advanced over 10000 years!

**BLUE LION:**

How about I draw the cannon thing's fire while you try and destroy it?

**YELLOW LION:**

Sounds better than sitting around and being blasted to bits.

**GREEN LION:**

I'm going to have to get my Paladin to look into that.

**RED LION:**

Update: my Paladin nearly died, but I rescued him.

**BLACK LION:**

_Why would you listen to her on that??_

**RED LION:  
**

IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME.

**BLACK LION:**

Nevermind. Everyone assemble in my hanger.

**BLUE LION:**

Way ahead of ya!

_(wow the lions assemble wow Black is free wow Shiro's piloting her wow wow wow)_

**BLACK LION:**

My new Paladin's mind is certainly... a tad bit....

**BLUE LION:**

Fucked up?

**BLACK LION:**

While vulgar, that does explain it perfectly.

**YELLOW LION:**

Uh, hello? Evil ship? Right on our doorstep???

**GREEN LION:**

Well, let's hope that 5 complete strangers will be able to form a bond strong enough to bring us together within the next 3 doboshes.

**YELLOW LION:**

..Yeah, in retrospective, there may be flaws with this plan.

**RED LION:**

Well, I am NOT going back to the Galra, so you bet that we're going to kick their arses!

**BLACK LION:**

Guys, can't we compromise? Zarkon is my Palad-

**RED LION:**

NO.

**BLUE LION:**

I'm with Red. I want to finish them off once and for all!

**YELLOW LION:**

I know that we're the massive powerful space lions, but the Paladins are the ones who came up with the idea of staying put in the first place.

**RED LION:**

Ow! Yellow!

**YELLOW LION:**

SORRY! THAT WAS THE PALADIN!

**BLACK LION:**

Don't worry, this is all part of their 'experimental phase', when they mess around with the controls until they learn how to properly pilot the lion and all of her abilities.

**GREEN LION:**

Oh forest, this is going to be a tough one.

**BLACK LION:**

I'm sure they'll figure it out in time. I sense their species is determined and intelligent.

**BLUE LION:**

...And we're being tractor beamed.

**RED LION:**

GOD FU-

**YELLOW LION:**

Is this really how it ends?

Vargas after being given new hope?

**RED LION:**

This can't be the end!

...Or can it?

**BLACK LION:**

Come on team! Our Paladins may be inexperienced, but that doesn't mean we should give up on them! We're supposed to be almighty war machines and yet we lose hope after a small stone in our path? Is this the strength we were renowned, loved and feared for?

**(other lions):**

NO!

**BLACK LION:**

Are we going to run tail first at the first sign of trouble, or meet it head on and emerge victorious?

**(other lions):**

EMERGE VICTORIOUS!

**BLACK LION:  
**

Then, are you going to join me and fight with every ounce of your will, determined and confident, alongside your Paladin?

**(other lions):**

**YEAH!**

**GREEN LION:**

Is it just me, or am I starting to feel something?  
  


**YELLOW LION:**

Not just you, I feel something too...

**BLUE LION:**

A heightened bond, both with the universe, the lions, and my Paladin. 

**RED LION:**

A new, yet familiar power coursing through my wires

**BLACK LION:**

I believe this is...

**All lions:**

**VOLTRON!**

_(insert a mental video of all of the lions screaming the theme song while forming Voltron. If only the Paladins knew.)_

**VOLTRON:**

Aww yeah!

**VOLTRON:**

Now, I believe I have some arse to kick?

_(Voltron destroys the cruiser, then unforms.)_

**BLUE LION:**

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**RED LION:**

Oh yeah!

**YELLOW LION:**

That was amazing!

**GREEN LION:**

Worth the 10000 years of waiting. 

**BLACK LION:**

I agree. See, we gave our Paladins a chance, and they proved themselves to be as much as we'd hoped for.

**RED LION:**

Yeah. Those Earthlings really know how to give a space lion a good time.

**BLACK LION:**

They may be young, and have a lot to learn, but they have potential, so as lions, I want you to swear that you will not give up on your Paladin at any desperate time, when they need you the most.

**GREEN LION:**

I swear I will not do that.

**RED LION:**

Mine has proven himself to me, so I swear not to.

**BLUE LION:**

What, no! My Paladin is great! I swear not to!

**YELLOW LION:**

I swear not to, in though of all of the good times to come!

**BLACK LION:**

And I swear not to ever give up on my Paladin in a time of need.

Now that that's over, it's time for bed.

**GREEN LION:**

But... we're super powerful weapons of mass destruction.

**BLACK LION:**

I don't care. Bed.

**BLUE LION:**

But-

**BLACK LION:**

No.

**BLUE LION:**

Please-

**BLACK LION**

BED!

**RED LION:**

Okay, okay, I'll shut down.

_(RED LION has disconnected.)_

_(GREEN LION has disconnected.)_

_(YELLOW LION has disconnected.)_

**BLUE LION:**

:(

**BLACK LION:**

Need I repeat myself?

**BLUE LION:**

No, mum.

_(BLUE LION has disconnected.)_

**BLACK LION:**

Finally, some peace and quiet.

_(BLACK LION has disconnected.)_


End file.
